


MJN in your town

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Community: cabinpres_fic, Cows, Dialogue-Only (between three people), Flowers, Gen, Random & Short, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialog-only micro-ficlet for the prompt "<a href="http://cabinpres-fic.dreamwidth.org/6625.html?thread=13196513#cmt13196513">Gerti lands in your town</a>" over at the CP meme. (I'm cheating. This is where I visited some relations once in the 80's)</p>
            </blockquote>





	MJN in your town

"How much further until we get to civilization?"

"COWS! LOOK! HUNDREDS OF COWS! BRILLIANT!"

"According to the last sign, another fifty eight... miles? Or kilometers?"

"AND A HORSE! TWO HORSES! OH WOW! AND A COWBOY! LOOK! LOOK! A REAL COWBOY! Or cowgirl, I can't tell! HELLOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"Kilometers. Canada is metric, mostly."

"Oh we've gone past him. Or her. OH WOW LOOK AT THAT FIELD! IT'S COMPLETELY FULL OF YELLOW FLOWERS!"

"At least someone's excited to be in the middle of nowhere, Alberta."

"IT GOES ON FOREVER!"

"Someone evidently is."

"BRILLIANT!"

"Arthur, we're all in the same... well I don't think you could call it a cab, really but it's as close as they get here. Anyway, we're all in it together. You don't need to shout."

"Sorry, sorry. It's just exciting, with all the cows and horses and an ACTUAL COWBOYGIRLPERSON RIGHT THERE, DID YOU SEE!? And all the flowers! Maybe since there's no other cars, I should start playing 'Yellow Flower' instead! YEL-"

"NO!!!"

-.-.-  
(that's all)


End file.
